The invention relates to a scaffold for forms of circular constructions of concrete or the like, including a horizontally aligned substantially annular polygonal frame for a working platform. The frame has an upper chord and a lower chord connected by means of truss bars and is vertically adjustably mounted, preferably on three pillar-like supports.